20 I LOVE YOU
by Yuki Tenshi-anime freak
Summary: Every one in organization 13 have to write a love list to the one they love, but they have to read it in front of every one. review please, sorry about how I spell the names, sorry, I was half asleep
1. XEMNAS' LIST

A Kingdom Hearts fan fiction

by:Yuki Tenshi

* * *

**YUKI: WHAT IS UP PEOPLE! IT'S ME YOUR CRAZY FANFIC WRITER, ANY WHO, THIS IS MY NEW KINGDOM HEART, IT'S GOING TO BE A **

**LEAST 6 TO 8 ****CHAPTERS, I HOPE IT'S AS GOOD AS MY LAST STORY, WILL HERE'S MY NEW KINGDOM HEARTS STORY(OR **

**LIST..WHATEVER)**

_CHAPTER ONE: 20 THING XEMNAS LOVES ABOUT SAIX_

_1. WORK:I love the way Saix does his work, I love the way he swings his hips when he works, when that happens nobodies work.**( do you see **_

_**what i did there)**_

_2. MAD AT YOU:I love when Saix get mad, how he lose control and the only thing to bring him back is a kiss from me._

_3. SICK: I love the way when Saix takes care of me when I'm sick, because afterwards we can enjoy each other with out sneezing._

_4. SCREAMS:I love the way Saix moans when I pound in to him, the way he screams for more, and then screams for me to do it harder, and when _

_he comes, he screams my name._

_5. GROWLS:I love when Saix growls when the other nobodies are talking during a meeting and when he growls in bed_

_6. SINGING: I love when Saix sings in the shower, he has the most beautiful voice, but I think he doesn't know I listen to him sing_

_7. JOKES: I love when Saix makes a attempt on making a joke, and blushing when Axel tells him how bad he his, because I know Axel will be _

_unable to move the next day._

_8. SWEETEST THINGS: I love when Saix does the most sweetest things for me, and the denies that he did it, but I make sure I say thank you in my _

_own way._

_9. HEARTS: I love when Saix becomes my missing heart._

_10. FLOWERS: I love Saix when he is confused by the flowers he gets from a secret nobody._

_11. CARDS: I love to play strip poker with Saix, and the fact that I end up winning._

_12. SPRING: I love when spring comes, because Saix loves spring_

_13. VALENTINES DAY: I love when Saix gives me heart shape cards and it's say: "It's my way to say I'll find you heart one day, Love Saix"_

_14. GUILT: I love when Saix feels guilty about accidentally hurting some one and he comes to me for comfort_

_15. CHOCOLATE: I love the fact Saix get horny just because I have some chocolate_

_16. KISSES: I love to kiss Saix's cheek, and his eyes and nose, I just plain love to kiss Saix_

_17. FEEL: I love the fact i can feel Saix, and he knows the real me_

_18. SEE: I love the fact Saix sees me for me, and not by my number_

_19. TEXT: I love when I'm bored and the only thing getting me though the day is a simple text from my puppy_

_20. PAIN: I love the fact that only Saix is enjoying this list and you guys must listen to it, and make up your own list as will, which is a major pain _

_to write and read in front of every nobody here._

"Will that's my list, now who wants to go next" asked Xemnas, when he looked around he only saw one hand up and it was his little puppy Saix.

**A/N: This is my very short list of things, I shall make the next one soon, and I only did this because I was bored so it kinda sucks. Hope you **

**enjoyed it. Please review to tell me how I did so I can fix it in the next chapter**


	2. SAIX'S LIST

A Kingdom Hearts fan fiction

by:Yuki Tenshi

* * *

**YUKI: WHAT IS UP PEOPLE! IT'S ME YOUR CRAZY FANFIC WRITER, ANY WHO, THIS IS MY NEW KINGDOM HEART, IT'S GOING TO BE A **

**LEAST 6 TO 8 ****CHAPTERS, I HOPE IT'S AS GOOD AS MY LAST STORY, WILL HERE'S MY NEW KINGDOM HEARTS STORY(OR **

**LIST..WHATEVER)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE**

_CHAPTER 2: SAIX'S LIST FOR XENMAS_

_*I love you when you call me over, and when every one ask why you just say 'it's only our business'_

_*I love the way you come up behind me and kiss my neck and say I belong to you._

_*I love the way you give me nicknames and my favorite name is 'puppy'_

_*I love the fact even when I'm not myself you still love me for who I am._

_*I love your kisses, you make me feel like I can have a heart some day, till then your my heart. Just by kissing you._

_*I love the way you smile you smile, The fact that I made made you do so._

_*I love the fact your eyes follow me like a predator, your eyes look at me in a way they would kill anyone who would touch me_

_*I love the fact that you still think of me as strong, even after i cry after you been hurt on a mission._

_*I love the fact that you love sweets, and you eat so much of it that every time I kiss you I can taste sugar._

_*I love the missions we go on together because we always end staying an extra day, just to travel._

_*I love the fact that you'll call me from a long mission just to tell me 'Your mine'._

_*I love when you juggle organization business, missions, and Axel's fire rage, and still have time for just me._

_*I love that you don't get mad at me for chewing on your shoes._

_*I love when you pet me in bed, no sex, no making out, just petting me to keep the nightmares away._

_*I love when we separate from everyone and celebrate the holidays in bed._

_*I love the fact that you can say no to everyone except me, when I beg at least_

_*I love the fact that you spoil me, but know all I really want is you._

_*I love that you'll take anything from me as a gift, saying' If it's made by you, it's the best gift ever'._

_*I love the fact that we don't have hearts, but you always tell me that I'm your heart, because I will always hold it._

_*I love when I wake up and roses are every where when I wake up, and love poem show up right in front of me, and at the end of the day I'm _

_your Valentine._

With that Saix finished his list and was blushing a bright red from all the 'awws'. Xenmas saw that and couldn't hold back, he grab Saix hand and

told every one to finish without them, and he left to take advantage of his little puppy. Axel just walked up to talk next and stared at his beloved

Roxes, and began his list.

**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, I MADE IT EARLY BECAUSE I'M SUPER BUSY AND WANTED THIS OUT BEFORE V-DAY SO HOPE YOU **

**GUYS LIKE IT I ****WORKED REAL HARD AND DIDN'T SLEEP TO MAKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVES, AND I SHALL UPDATE SOON,**

***YUKI***


	3. AXEL'S LIST

A Kingdom Hearts fan fiction

by:Yuki Tenshi

* * *

**YUKI: WHAT IS UP PEOPLE! IT'S ME YOUR CRAZY FANFIC WRITER, ANY WHO, THIS IS MY NEW KINGDOM HEART, IT'S GOING TO BE A **

**LEAST 6 TO 8 ****CHAPTERS, I HOPE IT'S AS GOOD AS MY LAST STORY, WILL HERE'S MY NEW KINGDOM HEARTS STORY(OR **

**LIST..WHATEVER)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE**

**_CHAPTER 3: Axel's list:_**

_SEX: I love the fact you blushed at anything sexual._

_YOURS: I love the fact that I will always be yours._

_FIRE: I love the fact that you like fire, My fire._

_TAG:I love when we play tag, because at the end one of us are naked._

_MISS ME: I love the fact you miss me when I'm on a mission._

_PHONE SEX: I love when I'm on a over night mission and you call because you 'miss' me_

_HICKEY: I love when every one looks at your neck, and they know who did it._

_KISS ME THERE: I love when you kiss me there, right on my neck, marking me as yours._

_LICK: I love when you turn bright red when I lick you in the right place._

_SING: I love when you sing to me at night, making me dream of you._

_LAUGH: I love your laugh, it let's me see how happy you are with me._

_DANCE WITH ME:I love when we dance, when you hold me, letting me tell how much I love you._

_FOUND YOU: I love the fact that I found you, your the best thing in my life._

_COUNT ON ME: I love the fact that when your in trouble you count on me to save you._

_TIE YOU UP: I love when you let me tie you up during 'fun time' with me._

_CANDY APPLE: I love the way you eat a candy apple, because after you finished I can lick what's left on your face._

_ICE CREAM: I love how you love sea-salt ice cream, but in the end your love for me is stronger._

_STUCK: I love the fact that your stuck with me, and you don't care because you love me._

_WATER: I love the way you feel when you are in the water, all wet and silky._

_SEA-SALT FLAVOR KISSES: I love the way your kisses always taste like sea-salt, Because of you, I love that taste._

After Axel fished his list he looked and saw Roxas crying, He smiled and walked up to his little uke, he loved him so much he couldn't think of his life with out him. He kissed Roxas and told him to read his. Roxas took at deep breath and got up and started to say his in trembling words.

**A/N: Sorry it took longer then I thought, will please tell me what you think, please no flames, I hope you all love it see you next time.**

**Next time: Roxas' list**


	4. ROXAS' LIST

A Kingdom Hearts fan fiction

by:Yuki Tenshi

* * *

**YUKI: WHAT IS UP PEOPLE! IT'S ME YOUR CRAZY FANFIC WRITER, ANY WHO, THIS IS MY NEW KINGDOM HEART, IT'S GOING TO BE A **

**LEAST 6 TO 8 ****CHAPTERS, I HOPE IT'S AS GOOD AS MY LAST STORY, WILL HERE'S MY NEW KINGDOM HEARTS STORY(OR **

**LIST..WHATEVER)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE**

**_CHAPTER 4: Roxas' list_**

_FAR AWAY:I love when you come back after being so far away._

_BLUSH: I love when you blush just a little, it lets me know I can make your un-real heart beat._

_FUN TIME: I love when we go to your room and have our fun time, I can still beat you at chess._

_SEEING YOU: I love seeing you, you hair, face, and eyes always makes my day._

_NEVER GETTING ENOUGH: I can never get enough of your love, it's more addicting than sea-salt ice cream_

_DATES: I love the fact you remember all the dates we ever had, but I think it a excuse to make love to me, but I'm not complaining _

_FIGHTS: I love when we have a fight, because after that storm has pass we feel closer together._

_TOKYO: I love when you took me to Tokyo for our 1 year anniversary, giving me the whole day and taking the night for yourself._

_DINNER: I love when I make you dinner, because you always smile and asked for more and tell me I'm the best cook ever. _

_WEEKEND: I love when we have the weekends off and you take me to the most unbelievable places ever._

_GET ME TO STAY: I love when you try to get me to stay when I have a over night-mission, it tells me how much more you care, by challenge the Superior._

_HEART ACHE: I love when you show me that even without a heart you can still make it ache when your gone._

_NEVER STOPPING: I love when you never stop telling how much you feel, touch and love me._

_LOVING YOU IN DIFFERENT WAYS: I love you in so many ways it hard to tell when I want love or when I want LOVE._

_UNDERWEAR: I love when you pass me in the hall way and pat my butt, because the shock look on you face is everything when you find nothing under there._

_NICE TO SEE YOU: It's nice to see the fact you stayed the whole night after I have a nightmare._

_FRENCH KISS: I love when no one is in the hall way and you push me up against me and take me to France with you tongue._

_BUBBLES: I love when your bored and you find Demyx's bubbles and use them up and tell Demyx that the heartless did it._

_SHOWER: I love when you take showers with me, It's hell to wash you own back._

_BED: I love when we are in bed and you cuddle me and tell me how much you love and care about me._

When Roxas put his had up he saw that Demyx was glaring at Axel, he wasn't to happy about the bubbles. Roxas took has seat with Axel holding him and smiling. Demyx raised up and kiss Zexion on the lips and told his own list of the love he cared for the most : Zexion.

**A/N: Wow I have so much free time I can write this story, I know I should be working on my other stories but I just love this one. R&R people and thanks for the nice reviews :)**


	5. DEMYX'S LIST

A Kingdom Hearts fan fiction

by:Yuki Tenshi

* * *

**YUKI: WHAT IS UP PEOPLE! IT'S ME YOUR CRAZY FANFIC WRITER, ANY WHO, THIS IS MY NEW KINGDOM HEART, IT'S GOING TO BE A ****LEAST 6 TO 8 ****CHAPTERS, I HOPE IT'S AS GOOD AS MY LAST STORY, WILL HERE'S MY NEW KINGDOM HEARTS STORY(OR ****LIST..WHATEVER). Please review ansd feel free to tell me my mistakes, but in a nice way, not just flat out 'I hate your story'. Please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE**

**_CHAPTER 5: Demyx's list _**

_SONGS: I love how when I can't think of a song you make me a small poem and put it on my door for me to see when __I run to my room to complain._

_A PIE FOR ME: I loved you the most when everyone forgot my birthday and you felt bad so you made me pie with the word happy birhtday on top made with blueberry wipe cream._

_REDNESS: I love how you say your blush is just 'redness', then using a big word so I wouldn't question you._

_BONES:I love when you look into my eyes, going pass my bones and into my soul and heart, to were you belong._

_CANDY: I love you the most when everyone won't give me any candy and then at a meeting you slip a piece in to my pocket._

_MONSTERS:I loved you the most when you drank too many Monsters and got hyper and we went around the castle and annoy everyone, even though it was a one time thing, I still love you._

_SUGAR KISSES: I love when I just ate a big slice of cake and then I kiss you and you call them sugar kisses because you can taste the sugar in me._

_CAKE:I love you when I want cake and you make one just for me and when Axel tries to take some you kick his butt and then you watch me eat every last bite._

_FOOD FIGHT: I love you when we are at lunch and I start a food fight and you stay on my side and make everyone calm down so they wouldn't yell at me._

_LAUGHTER: I love your laughter, and there is no one who could change the way I feel about it._

_AIR HUG: I love when we are seating across from each other and I need a hug and you give me a air hug*_

_DANCING I love you when we are dancing and you put you head on my chest and tell me you love me forever._

_SWIMMING: I love the fact that you can not swim, but you go into water just to be with me._

_FIGHTS: I love how when I get out of a fight and you come and be my nurse and take care of me anyway you can._

_BUBBLES: I love how your eyes light up when you see bubbles go around the meeting room, because you see the message 'I LOVE YOU' in them._

_THE SEA OF DREAMS: I Love you when you fall asleep in my arms and you say my name, because I know your dreaming about the sea._

_MINE: I Love the fact your mine, forever and ever._

_EYES: I Love you eyes because they show what your feeling at that moment so that I know just what to do at that moment._

_WORK :I Love the fact that even with all the work you do you still make time for me._

_GOOD NIGHT: I Love how even though we say good night we both know we will see each other when the sun rises to meet us._

After Demyx finshed reading his list, his face a bright red, he looked to his lover and was surpised that he was crying. Demyx ran to his side to comfort him, but Zexion just hugged him and told him he loved him over and over. After he stop crying, thanks to Roxas who gave him tissue, he got up and read his list for his lover Demyx.

**A/N: Sorry it's late, I hope your not to mad at me fro taking to long. I shall try and upload faster in the summer. And I'm sorry for spelling Roxas name wrong last chapter. Well see you guys nexst chapter. Keep up with the reviews and tell me how it is. R&R please**

**Next chapter: ZEXION'S LIST **


End file.
